


Fingertips

by KneesandWings13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneesandWings13/pseuds/KneesandWings13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound to help out Castiel, Gabriel finds more than he was expecting while traveling with the Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel followed Castiel and the Winchesters into the crappy café, wondering again how he had gotten talked into this. He plopped down next to Cas and huffed. His eyes roamed the menu, and the waitresses, there was definitely NOTHING on this menu that was interesting. He decided to try the Belgian waffles, with extra cream and syrup. Sipping the subpar coffee he noticed Dean looking past his shoulder towards the door, giving Sam a nudge and a grin. Gabriel heard the click clack of heels and the sweet smell of Japanese cherry blossom body spray.

The skirt and heels that walked by first did not belong to the sweet smell, yet the blonde was definitely stacked and way too much makeup kind of pretty. They were being seated in the booth across from them, with just a table between. The cherry blossom scent came from the young woman following behind, Gabriel had an excellent view of her ass in the faded Levis she was wearing. Her thick almost orange-red hair was piled in a messy bun, and her little white crop top gave let just a bit of skin show above her jeans.

Their food was being set in front of them, and Gabriel had quite the appetite suddenly, although not for waffles. Dean kept eye fucking the blonde, Sam periodically looking at them both. It was only when he glanced over after they had set down the menus that he noticed cherry blossom (hey, he has a thing for nicknames, don’t judge) was using sign language towards the blonde. He watched her tell the girl, her sister, older sister he realized, that the food here was crap but the waffles in front of the cute guy across from them looked good.

He chuckled and she turned at the sound. 

Smirking a bit he leaned back in his seat. “They are actually not bad, I would recommend the extra cream and syrup with them though.” 

She immediately blushed a deep red, putting her hand to her mouth. Her sister looked over, her eyes settling on Sam. Cherry blossom finally put her hand down and signed at Gabriel oops, I guess you caught me. 

Laughing, he signed back. Red-handed? He could hear her groan inwardly, then her attention was on the waitress and her sister as she waited for her sister to order for her. The waitress gave an odd look at the sister, Gabriel could hear her thinking what was wrong with her why didn’t she order for herself.

When he turned back towards Cherry Blossom, he noticed her biting her lip. 

Her sister sighed. “Just ignore her Jasmine, it’s no big deal.” But Gabriel knew it was a big deal to her, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to not be able to speak. He sudden wanted something bad to happen to the waitress, and his gears were turning as they finished up there food. He quickly scrawled his name and number on a napkin, cliché yes, but he wanted to see Cherry Blossom again. 

As they got up he walked over to the table, to where his back was to her sister, and handed her the napkin, then signed dinner tonight, my treat, promise the food will be better than here. He didn’t wait for her to respond, winking as he walked away.

He slid into the backseat and began unwrapping a lolly. “What put you in such a good mood?” Dean snarked from the driver’s seat. 

“Oh, Dean-o,” He paused as he gave an obnoxiously loud slurp on the sucker. “Just gave the lovely lady my number and asked her to dinner.” He hummed and watched the scenery. 

“Wait,” Dean glared at him from the mirror. “You asked the hot blond who was checking out Sammy to dinner.”

Gabriel sighed, made sure to kick the back of the seat as he stretched. “No Deanie-beanie, I gave the LADY my number, not tramp-zilla.” 

Sam piped up. “Oh, the cute ginger?” he said as he turned to face Gabriel. “So what did she sign to you?” 

He gave Gabriel puppy eyes and looked at him expectantly.

Gabriel worked his lolly for a minute, watching as Dean and Sam waited, impatiently. 

“Only that she thought I was cute, and …” he paused dramatically, “I can’t wait to show her a good time tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows as Dean groaned. 

“Dude, as long as you stay far away from me and Sammy’s room, I could care less who or what you are doing tonight.” 

Castiel, who had been watching the scene playout, spoke. “Well, Dean, she is mute, so I expect she will not make as much noise as you might think.” Gabriel almost choked on his sucker, Sam’s eyes got huge and he sat there open-mouthed, while Dean started banging on the steering wheel, howling with laughter.

It took a while for everyone to recover, especially since anytime one of them looked at Cas, confusion on his face about what was so funny, the laughter started up again. They made it back to the hotel in record time, and Gabriel got out, stretching and complaining. He wandered off to his room, and just as he walked through the door his phone buzzed.

Dinner sounds wonderful, but are you sure there is actual edible food in this town? –swissmiss

Gabriel pondered the signature, smiling as he texted a reply. I am sure we can find something that passes as real food –Candyman

I’m going to hold you to that, Candyman ;-) –swissmiss

I’ll text soon with a place, and dare I ask about ‘swissmiss’ –Candyman

If I enjoy dinner, I’ll tell you. Hurry up and decide though, I may change my mind if I’m forced to wait. –swissmiss

Gabriel wasted no time flying from place to place, he had about given up when a tiny little building on the edge of town caught his attention. It looked rundown on the outside, but the delicious scent of pizza wafted out. He walked in and the place was packed, mostly locals. Not just pizza, but all kinds of tantalizing Italian food smells were assaulting his nostrils. He went warp speed back to his room and quickly sent a text. 

You’re stuck with me now, I found us an excellent dining choice. –Candyman

Oh? The Chinese restaurant where I they serve fresh cat of the day looked good to me also :-P –swissmiss

Trust me, my little cherry blossom, you will be pleasantly surprised. I will meet you out front of the café at five? –Candyman

Sounds great! Any advice on a dress code I should be aware of? And yes, I am sure naked is not a dress code. –swissmiss

Gabriel laughed. He didn’t think anyone in the small Italian joint had been in anything dressy, but he was also thinking how amazing her legs would look in stockings and heels. But then he wondered if she owned anything dressy. He did a quick ninja like nosy inventory of her clothes she had in her hotel room, decided what he thought she should wear, and snapped himself into a 3-piece suit, complete with an emerald green tie and pocket hankie. He took a quick selfie, and sent it to her.

I have the perfect dress to go with that, I’ll see you at five! –swissmiss

He was pacing around the room, counting down the seconds. He’d never been patient, per se, but thinking about her in that backless emerald green dress was killing him.

With a huff he headed over to the café, it was ten minutes to five, and as he pulled up he saw her standing there. He just sat for a moment and took her in, the dress hugging every curve, those amazing legs covered in silky stockings, the heels giving that perfect ass of hers the nicest lift. He finally drug his face back to hers, and she winked. She had caught him staring, and he felt his cock already beginning to push against his slacks. She moved slowly towards the passenger side of the car, tracing her fingertips along the red hood and licking her lips as she got closer, her eyes never leaving his. He was pitching a pretty serious tent by the time she climbed in beside him.

“You look, wow, absolutely amazing.” she blushed and smiled at him, then signed so do you Gabe. He fought the urge to drag her onto his lap and skip dinner, maybe give all the patrons in the café a nice show. 

Are you going to deliver on that dinner? She signed. Or were you thinking of skipping ahead to dessert? It was a good thing it was dark enough in the car that she couldn’t see his erection straining against his pants. 

“Dinner first my little swissmiss.” He waggled his eyebrows and headed towards the restaurant. He forced himself to calm down, he wasn’t some teenager on his first date, but he was seriously wishing he had let off a little pressure before seeing her looking so ripe for the fucking taking.

They pulled in front of the small nondescript building, and she gave him an amused look. This should be interesting. He smiled and leaned in, taking in her scent. 

“Never judge a book by its cover, you never really know what’s inside until you,” he leaned into her ear “dive in deep.” She turned so they were face to face, and mouthed I can’t wait to dive into you. 

He fought for a breathe he didn’t need and exited the car quickly, coming around and opening her door for her. Fuck, he thought, fuck, fuck, she was going to have him hard the entire way through dinner at this point. He took her by the hand and they walked into the tiny Italian restaurant. The delicious smells surrounded them, and he could see the look of pleasure mixed with surprise. 

There were candles on the tables, and a young waiter came over to them. “Two?” Gabriel nodded, and as they followed him to their table he couldn’t resist placing his hand on the small of her back. Her skin was so incredibly soft, he again just wanted to have her, to forget dinner and feel and taste every inch of that sweet smelling skin.

The waiter seated them at a back booth, it was rounded and they both slid in close to each other. She took her menu and gave him a little wink, and sucked her bottom lip as she read. She periodically gave him sidelong glances, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“I’m thinking the Veal Parmesan with pasta, and we will definitely need some wine.” 

I’ll take the spaghetti and meatballs, and yes, we so need some wine, the sooner the better. 

They sat their menus down, and he took her right hand in his and brushed her fingertips with his lips. The waiter came over, and Gabriel ordered for them, then immediately turned his attention back to her. He had his hand on the table, and she slid her hand under it, and signed thank you. 

“You are welcome, but it is my pleasure to have you accompany me for dinner. I never would have thought I’d find someone like you in a place like this.” He let the implied question hang in the air, and she looked like she was debating on how much to tell him. 

I’m here visiting my sister. I’m sort of … in between jobs and she offered me a place to stay. I really don’t think I will though, there aren’t many jobs here for … someone like me. 

“I agree, you are way more intelligent than the yokels in this town, you deserve a big city where you can flourish, and where people can appreciate you.” She flushed at the comment and smiled at the waiter as he handed them their wine. 

She took a small sip, closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of it on her tongue. Gabriel tried to remember how to breathe as she closed her eyes, and wondered how she would look with that pretty pink mouth wrapped around him. He quickly picked up his glass and was sipping it as she opened her eyes and gave him a soft sweet smile. 

Can I ask you what brought you here? She slid her fingertips along his ear and back into his hair, sliding in a bit closer. 

“I owed my brother and his two friends a favor, and I am just here long enough to repay the debt. Just helping them out with a job.” Her fingertips were curling in his hair, and gently brushing the back of his neck, occasionally delving into his collar. Fuck, fucking fuck, he thought, he had only just managed to get himself under control and he was close to pitching another serious tent. 

He almost sighed with relief when the waiter set their plates down. She slowly removed her hand, and reached for her fork. He couldn’t stop watching her delicate fingers as they closed around her fork. Grinning, she nudged him and aimed her fork at this plate. 

He laughed. “Fine, fine, has anyone ever told you are very bossy?” She gave him a mock look of horror before turning to focus on her spaghetti. 

The food smelled amazing, and he was just telling himself, you can do this, eat dinner, possibly dessert, you can make it back to the hotel before you violate the lovely woman beside you. It worked for all of three seconds until she took her first bite, closed her eyes and fucking moaned. He sat there with his fork frozen halfway to his open mouth. He watched her chew, and swallow, eyes closed. 

She opened them and gave him a mischievous look. This food is almost … orgasmic

Fuck! Forget fucking self-control. He dropped his fork onto his plate, fisted a hand into her hair and devoured her mouth. His other hand slid onto her thigh and squeezed. He heard her fork drop as well and she pressed into him, her fingers sliding through his hair and across his chest. They heard someone clearing their throat, and broke apart to see the blushing waiter holding boxes and the check. 

“Uh, uhm, I’ll just leave these here.” He sat everything on the table edge and quickly scurried away. 

Gabriel looked back at her, her pink mouth looking deliciously kiss bruised. 

He gets a big tip she signed. 

He chuckled as he began moving his untouched food into the box. “Just the tip?” 

She gasped then winked at him. Nobody likes that kind of teasing

As they got into the car, he thought about her comment and how he was going to prove her wrong. So very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness

They lay in the bed, a tangle of arms and legs, her head on his chest. His fingers slid along her spine, tracing designs on her back. She sighed contentedly and looked up at him, and he leaned down to capture her mouth in a slow deep kiss. He rolled her over with his mouth still on hers, his hands roaming her back and hips, up to her breasts. His tongue and teeth worshipped at her neck, then lower across her collarbones. 

Her soft gasps and moans were making his cock stand at attention, for the third time that night. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of being inside her, and damn, for a human she had some stamina! His mouth found her strawberry colored nipple, and he sucked and nipped at it. Her hands found his hair and he felt her hips jump as he slid his fingers between her legs, grazing his fingernails across her slick pussy. 

“Hungry for more, my little gingersnap?” he whispered as his mouth made its way across to her other breast. She whimpered eagerly, and could feel her hand on his back, spelling out yes, yes, please Gabriel. He groaned, parting her legs slowly and working his way back up to her mouth. She pressed her hips up into him, a begging moan escaping her mouth. He looked down at her, her eyes filled with need for him. He tangled his hand into her hair, and leaned in and kissed her, his tongue circling hers. 

He wanted nothing more than to drive his cock into her and fuck her senseless, again, but he was still determined to prove her earlier comment wrong, and finally had regained enough willpower to tease her without losing his mind in the process.

He slid his mouth along her jaw, letting just the tip of his cock brush her damp entrance, and whispered into her ear. “I believe you said no one likes being teased with just the tip, I think I’d like to test that theory…” he let his words trail off and she made a mewling sound, trying to grind her hips down and get him further into her. 

He grabbed his cock and drug it up and down, sliding just the tip between her quivering pussy lips. “Want something?” He whispered breathlessly into her ear. She was writhing under him, and with a quick motion he sat up, her legs splayed on either side of him. She was so beautiful, completely wrecked, her eyes wanton, her body trembling with the need for release. 

She watched as he gave his cock a few long strokes, and whimpered in frustration. He grabbed her hip with his left hand, and began teasing her slit again with just the tip. Her hips bucked and her hands fisted the sheets, her head arched back as she moaned and whimpered. He pressed in just a little deeper stroking his cock so she could feel each forward motion. He could feel how close she was and moved his cock so he could slide it across her clit. She gasped and tried in vain to rock up into him, he met her eyes and could see how desperate she was, her eyes pleading with him. 

“Roll over.” He commanded softly. In one fluid motion she was on her hands and knees in front of him, giving him a beautiful view or her back, ass and leaking pussy. He grabbed her hip again and began his slow teasing, in and out, up and down. Barely any friction, but he could feel she was getting closer with each teasing stroke. 

He waited until she was riding that edge, her body shaking, whimpering pleading sounds coming from her, then with one hard deep thrust he slammed his cock into her, and rocked his hips. She cried out in pleasure, her body shaking and barely able to hold herself up. He caught both her hips and began moving in and out of her, slow at first then building speed until he was groaning, feeling his balls tense up and that burning heat in his abdomen. He came with a guttural cry, and felt her come again with him, they collapsed forward onto the mattress, with him still inside her. 

He managed to roll off her, and lay there panting. She turned and groaned, and signed I think you killed me. “It was a mutual death my beautiful Cherry Blossom” She pulled herself closer and he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her snuggled against him.

Gabriel lay there long after she fell asleep, enjoying the sound of her rhythmic breathing and let his fingers wander her back. He knew he was still obligated to his brother and the Winchesters, for now. But a part of him wanted nothing more than to fly off with the sleeping beauty cuddling into him. He knew he needed to do something, with dawn fast approaching and his time to be with her running out.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel tried to keep from looking at his phone every five seconds as he watched the scenery fly by from the backseat of the Impala. He was worried that even with the note he had left her, and the promise that he would be back in a week, that maybe she would think he had played her. 

He told her to text as soon as she awoke, and it was already noon. He looked at his phone again. He had already texted her three times, and still no response. He should have waited, to explain it to her, but he knew if he stayed and looked into those hazel eyes that his promise to Castiel would have been compromised.

“Are you alright brother?” Gabriel turned and looked at Cas. 

“Yup. Never better.” He turned back towards the window and snapped a sucker into his hand. He could feel Castiel watching him, so he sucked the lolly and hummed to himself, giving Dean’s seat a brief push for good measure. He saw Dean glare at him through the mirror and smirked. 

Yup. 

He was fine. 

So fucking fine it hurt.

They reached the hotel around 8pm, and as soon as Gabriel entered the room he locked the door and began pacing. He had promised Castiel that he would be available at a moment’s notice, and that meant no using his grace until the occasion called for it. He wanted nothing more than to fly his ass back to that crappy hotel in Idaho and make sure she was ok. He wanted nothing to do at the moment with the stupid war, but he had promised. 

Finally he flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, his grace felt stifled, being pulled in so tight, but he had to stay off the radar, for his brother.

It was almost 11pm when there was a soft knock at the door, and he silently drew his angel blade as he tiptoed towards the door. He looked through the peephole and almost ripped the door off the hinges and pulled the startled redhead into his arms. She started to sign something but he crashed his mouth into hers, lifted her up, kicked the door closed and fell onto the bed with her under him. 

She started yanking at his shirt, mouthing ‘clothes off’. He got undressed in record time, and in moments she was naked underneath him. His mouth sucked and kissed her neck, breasts and quickly lower until he was sucking dark marks into her inner thigh. 

She was making breathless noises as his mouth delved between her legs, nails digging into her hips and thighs as he sucked, tasted and teased her sweet pussy. She grabbed his hair and grinded her hips up giving him even more access as he drove his tongue deeper. He sensed her pleasure building, her hand pulling his hair as she groaned, her other hand digging red marks into his shoulder. He slid his mouth up and gave a hard suck on her clit and sank his teeth into it. Her body spasmed and her head rolled back, and she lay there gasping.

He moved up beside her and pulled her into his chest. Her arms tightened around him and she pressed her face into his neck. She placed soft kisses on his throat, and began moving her mouth lower, across his collarbone. 

She met his eyes and pressed him down onto his back. She straddled his thighs and dipped her mouth into the hollow of his throat. Her lips and tongue mad their way down his chest, as her fingertips grazed his sides, his hips, and her nails brushed like a whisper across his throbbing erection. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “you and those damn hands of yours” Her tongue circled his belly button, and she leaned up and he could see a wicked grin spread onto her face. 

She slid both of her hands onto his hips, and brought them in to both sides of his cock as she signed would you like me to stop? 

His brain short circuited at the feel of her hands moving and brushing his erection. Gabriel realized at one point his mouth may have been hanging open. 

Maybe you’d prefer my mouth instead of my hands? His hips stuttered and he felt his balls tighten. Fuck, fuck, he was about to come all over her hands if she didn’t stop. 

It took a moment for his mouth to work, and he finally managed to hiss, “mouth, o fucking please I want to watch you swallow” Her hands moved and her mouth was around his cock and she gave his balls a tight squeeze as she hollowed out her cheeks, giving a hard long suck. It felt like a jolt of electricity had hit his cock and he exploded into her mouth, coming harder than anytime he could remember before. She slid up his body, her fingertips creating little jolts of pleasure along his body. 

She curled up alongside him, pulling him to her. He nestled his face between her breasts, feeling her hands curling in his hair and stroking his back and shoulders. He tightened his arms around her and just breathed in her scent. She pressed her face into his hair and held him. He felt sleep taking her, and he readjusted so she was nestled in his arms.

He watched her sleep for a while, before he began to wonder about how she had found him. His mind began to work overtime, it wasn’t like he had told her where he would be. He didn’t like the twinge in his gut, the feeling that she shouldn’t have been able to find them. Castiel had told him he planned this route carefully, so they would not be followed. He gently disentangled himself and covered her with the blankets. He needed to clear his head and talk to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel...

Dean walked out of the small bathroom, his towel slung low on his hips. Making his way slowly towards the bed, his eyes never left Castiels. He gently slid his fingers along the angels jaw, tilting his face up as he leaned forward, kissing softly.

Castiel pulled the hunter onto his lap, the towel sliding to the floor. Their kiss deepened, the angel caressing Dean's damp skin. Dean pulled gently at the hem of Cas's shirt, sliding his hands under and around his back.

"Dean." Their eyes met, just the sound of his name on the angels lips made him feel like he was coming undone, he was drowning in those eyes and lips... "Cas..."

They rolled over onto the bed, Castiel on top of the hunter, now just as undressed. His lips left a heated trail down the Dean's chest, past his belly button, taking him into his mouth slow and deep.

The hunter tangled his hands in the angels hair, groaning eagerly. "Castiel..." He was going to lose control all to soon, yet was unable to stop himself.

Castiel moaned and sucked harder, feeling Dean's hips stutter, hearing him crying out the angels name as he came.

He moved back up between Dean's legs, hungrily kissing him while gently working his fingers inside the hunter.

Dean gasped and parted his legs farther, lifting his hips for his lover, feeling the tip of Castiel's cock nudging the tight ring of muscle. Castiel pressed in deeper, taking his time and letting Dean adjust, enjoying the whimpered moans coming from the hunter.

The angel began thrusting harder, their bodies rocking together, Dean's nails digging into his back, gasping and writhing under him. Castiel looked down at him, the angel had never seen anything as beautiful as his lover in coming undone underneath him.

"Dean" he gasped as he lost all control and with final thrust came deep inside the hunter. Dean came again, his seed spilling between them, whimpering "Castiel" over and over...

They lay together in the quiet of the night, Dean's head on Castiel's chest, the angels fingers dancing across the hunters skin.

Dean was sleeping deeply when Castiel felt the call from Gabriel. He gently moved and placed a soft kiss on Dean's temple before heading out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's chat

He walked across the street and into the diner, spotting Castiel sitting in a booth in the back, a cup of coffee in front of him. Gabriel slid into the booth and raked his hand through his hair. 

He looked up at the waitress who had appeared and gave him an expectant look. “Black coffee.” He said, staring her down until she hastily made her retreat. 

He could feel Castiel watching him, and finally met his brother’s eyes. 

“How can I help you brother?” He asked with his gravelly voice.

“Fuck Cas, she just showed up. At my hotel room. And I have no idea how.” Gabriel paused as the waitress sat the coffee in front of him and then scurried off. He leaned in closer to Castiel, and sighed. “I know I’ve had my grace on lockdown, like you asked, but how did she make it to the door, why didn’t I sense her? I had to look through the peephole, and when I saw it was her, I just…” he groaned, trying to not think about her fingers caressing his body.

“Brother,” Castiels voice brought him back to reality. “I thought you knew.” 

Gabriel was suddenly focused on Cas. “Knew what?!” His voice raised as he spoke. 

Castiel tilted his head. “I assure you it is nothing bad, I assumed you realized how special she was." He leaned forward, dropping his voice. “She is empathic Gabriel. I thought you knew, or of course I would have told you.” 

Gabriel slumped back into his seat. Of course, it meant she could sense him and … “Fuck!” Castiel almost jumped as Gabriel swore and slammed his hand on the table. 

He gave Gabriel a puzzled look. “I didn’t realize this would upset you.” He watched as the look on Gabriel’s face darkened.

“It means she knows, Castiel. She knows who and what we are. Conveniently she knows a whole hell of a lot about me and she must have sensed I was hiding also, and she said nothing.” Gabriel slammed the cup of coffee, ignoring the burn of the hot liquid on his throat. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Perhaps, or it is possible she was waiting for you to tell her? If she knew you were hiding, perhaps that the reason she said nothing.” 

This gave Gabriel pause. His body was more than ready to agree with Castiel, but the Trickster part of him immediately was suspicious of her staying quiet. He leaned across the table and clapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Thank you brother.”

Castiel watched as Gabriel walked away, hoping for everyone’s sake he wasn’t about to do something crazy, the last thing they needed right now was an out-of-control archangel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (warning - mild violence, you can skip and not miss too much) Gabriel loses control and takes it out on her...

She was still sleep when Gabriel got back to his room. He paced back and forth in front of the bed, wanting to shake her awake, but he hadn’t decided yet if it was to fight or to fuck. 

Running his hands through his hair he settled for sitting on the couch across from the bed, watching her sleep, knowing if he got any closer to her, he’d have her naked underneath him in seconds. He wracked his brain for long forgotten details about empaths. 

They could easily read any living thing like a book, human, angel, demon. The more powerful the empaths could use their abilities to sway the feelings of those around them, being able to escalate or deflate any situation they were in. 

Gabriel was mostly sure they couldn’t affect archangels, but there were always those rumors of ones who could even sway even a powerful angel to their will. He tried to force himself to calm down, emotions were what she fed off of, the more emotions the easier it would be for her to use them to her advantage.

He felt her about to awaken, and tried to force all his feelings deep down where she couldn’t feel them. She yawned and stretched, and sat up slowly giving him a questioning look before patting the bed beside her. Gabriel didn’t move, he didn’t trust himself to get to close to her hands, her kiss-bruised mouth, and he DID NOT think about running his hands all over her exposed skin. 

She huffed, and slid out of the bed, sashaying her hips as her naked form made its way over to the couch. Gabriel told himself he wasn’t going to touch her, even as his hand slid across her hip. Nope, he wasn’t leaning in to graze his lips across her belly button, and he was definitely not moving his other hand around to squeeze her amazing ass. 

She sighed and smiled, her delicate fingers tilting his chin up so he could meet her gaze.

What’s wrong? She mouthed. Her eyes searched his. 

Gabriel stood up quickly, and crossed the room, he needed to get her sweet scent out of his head so he could think. He could feel her eyes follow him, questioning.

He spun around, eyes darkening. “You should have told me!” 

I tried! Maybe if you hadn’t nearly ripped the door of the hinges and … she gestured towards the bed. 

“So now it’s my fault?” he practically snarled, and she took a step back, eyes wide. 

I was going to tell you. Her eyes pleaded with him as she walked over, and reached her hand towards his face. 

He hissed and grabbed her wrist. “I’d rather you didn’t touch me right now.” 

She whimpered as he tightened his grip on her hand, and tried to pull away. He wrenched her arm behind her back and yanked her into his chest. 

“You’re not going anywhere, not until I teach you a lesson about trying to play me.” She whimpered against his chest, and he saw her trying to sign something with her free hand. Gabriel grabbed her wrist and moved it behind her, holding both her hands captive. “I’m really not interested in anything you have to say.” He whispered into her ear. 

She whimpered again and looked up at him, her eyes begging him to let her go. He ignored the flash of guilt he felt, and focused on the part of him that had decided she’d betrayed him somehow. 

Please she mouthed, Gabriel please, I would never

With a growl, he drug her over to the bed and shoved her face down, her feet on the floor and face in the bedspread. A strangled sob escaped her, and as her hands started moving he tightened his grip on her wrists until she stopped. He forced himself to ignore her muffled whimpers and cries. 

“Time for you to learn your lesson.” 

A shiver ran through her, and she struggled against him, trying to escape.

She felt his hand hit her ass and she gasped, struggling harder. But she couldn’t escape his painful blows to her bottom, so she gave up, sobbing into the bedspread. 

He finally managed to stop himself, his breathing ragged, her bottom covered in bright red handprints. 

He let go of her wrists, turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another black coffee brother?

For the second time that night Castiel slipped out of bed, smoothing out Dean's hair and straightening the covers before he left. He sat back down and ignored the waitresses odd look, ordering two black coffees and waited.

~0~

Gabriel stormed down the stairs and into the parking lot, making his way towards the diner. Castiel was sitting in the back booth, looking up expectantly at him. Gabriel felt drained as he sat, putting his face into his hands. 

“I ordered you coffee.” 

Gabriel looked up at his brother, then glaringly at the waitress as she sat the coffees down and quickly made herself scarce. He stared down at the mug, his insides churning. “Thanks Cas.”

Castiel sat for a while, watching his brother stare into the mug. “Gabriel?”

His brother’s eyes barely met his. “Yeah?” 

“Is she … Gabriel, did you …” Cas stumbled over his words, not sure how to ask without either angering or causing further pain to the archangel across from him. 

Gabriel’s head snapped up, pain in his eyes. “Did I hurt a completely defenseless girl who had no chance to defend herself against me?” He felt knives in his gut. “Did I take out my anger on someone who can’t even cry out for help?!” 

Castiel watched as his shoulders slumped, his hands going to his face. “Castiel, I didn’t mean to…” he choked back a sob. 

“Then why are you still here Gabriel?” His voice soft, reassuring. 

Gabriel looked across at his brother, his eyes wild. “What?” 

Castiel cleared his throat. “I asked why you are still here. She’s an empath Gabriel, if you are truly sorry, she will be able to tell.” 

Gabriel nodded and took a deep breath. He slapped some money down and walked away, back towards the hotel.

~0~

Castiel watched his brother walk away, then made his way back to his room. He stood for quite some time, watching Dean sleep, wondering if either Gabriel or himself would ever really be able to make a real relationship work with a human...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says I'm sorry like a good dose of sexy time...

She had slumped off the bed onto the floor, her face pressing into the side of the mattress, still crying silently. 

Gabriel watched her, standing unseen against the door. His anger was beyond spent, and his guilt and sorrow had taken over fully, especially when he could see the bruised wrists, her hands fluttering. 

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry she signed, over and over again.

He felt sick. Every fiber of his being told him to go to her, pick her up and wipe away the hurt and tears he had caused. 

But he stood there, frozen, afraid, nauseous. 

She slowly got to her feet, wincing as she moved. She took a shaky breath and looked around. Gabriel? Please, Gabriel, if you’re here, please answer me. Her hands trembled as she signed. She sniffled and swiped at her tears. Gabriel? 

He crossed the room in three strides and pulled her into him. He waited for her to push away, expecting the worst. He didn’t deserve any better. 

He felt her trembling hands against his chest, her fingertips slide up and curl into his hair, her soft mouth kissing his neck. Again he was frozen to the spot, afraid to move, not sure what to do with himself. 

Her mouth made its way to the line of his jaw, lips brushing across his. He turned and offered his mouth to her, her hands tightening in his hair as they kissed. She finally pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. 

I’m sorry I didn’t tell you she mouthed. I really wanted to, but you can be so ... distracting. 

Gabriel held her tighter and pressed his face into her neck, closing his eyes and just breathing in her scent. After a moment, she gently pulled away. 

Take off your shirt, and get on the bed, she signed.

“You don’t” she pressed her fingers to his lips and smiled. 

He kissed her fingers, then headed towards the bed while stripping his shirt off. She followed him onto the bed. 

On your stomach, and try and relax. 

Gabriel sprawled forward, pushing the pillows out of his face as he felt her straddle his thighs. Her fingertips caressed his back, slowly adding pressure until she was kneading his shoulders, working her way up and down his spine, massaging tirelessly. He groaned as her fingers found his wing joints, and was rewarded with her pressing deeper. 

It was maximum effort now to hold in his grace, all he wanted was to unfurl his wings and feel those fingers running through them. 

Is this ok? She signed into his back. He shuddered and fisted the sheets. 

“No, but please don’t fucking stop.” 

Your wish is my command. 

She grazed her nails down his spine and felt his hips stutter into the mattress. Moving her nails up and down, slowly outward, watching him. 

She knew immediately when she hit his wing joints again, his hips jolting forward, a small gasp emanating from his mouth. She memorized the spot, and sliding her hands to either side of him, she brought her mouth down and sucked and nibbled, making her way from the top to the bottom of where she imagined his wings to be.

Gabriel couldn’t stop from rocking his hips into the mattress, her hands were one thing but now her mouth was on a full out assault, tongue and teeth and lips, and he was so close to coming in his pants and not even caring. 

He rocked forward again as her tongue traced the line of spine, feeling her hot breath on his neck. She squeezed his right hip, and he felt her hand sliding underneath him, unbuttoning his pants and slipping her fingers in his boxers. 

“Yes, oh please, need your hand on me, gonna come so hard,” he babbled as her fingers stroked his shaft and he began grinding into her hand, needing just a little more friction, he was so close. “Ohpleasesweetlordhavemercystopteasing … gonna…” 

She sank her teeth into his back and sucked hard, right at his lower wing joint, simultaneously squeezing his throbbing erection. His hips jerked erratically as she gave a few rough strokes and his hot come shot onto her hand and into his boxers. She gently removed her hand. 

He looked over his shoulder at her he immediately wished he hadn’t. Her eyes burned into his as she brought her hand to her mouth and licked and sucked the come off her fingers.

She patted his back, slid off him and onto the floor, walking towards the bathroom. 

She stopped at the doorway, and looking over her shoulder at him she gave a wicked grin then mouthed... 

You coming?


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel wasn’t even aware of the irritated looks that Dean was giving him, he was too busy twirling his fingers in her red curls, watching her sweet face as she dozed against his chest. Castiel was watching his older brother watch her, he had never seen Gabriel quite so affectionate with anyone, without there being some darker motive. 

Castiel quickly looked away as Gabriel arched an eyebrow in his direction.

Dean exhaled loudly and looked into the rear view mirror at the archangel. “Remind me again Gabriel why we are bringing your girlfriend along?”

“Because you need my help Dean-o! And Cassie here knows I wasn’t going to leave her behind.” Gabriel went back to watching her sleep, making it an obvious point that the conversation was over.

Castiel gave a quick glance at his brother, and after Gabriel nodded, Cas cleared his throat and directed his attention towards Dean. “She’s an empath Dean. She will be… beneficial to have with us.”

Dean’s eyes widened and the Impala jerked slightly. “She’s a what? Wait, so she can read minds?”

Sam sighed. “Empath Dean, it means she can sense emotions. So you should be safe.” Sam smirked at his brother, who rolled his eyes. 

“Haha Sammy, very funny. But seriously Cas, she can’t talk so how is this helpful?”

Dean felt them all give him a look, Castiel speaking first. “She can communicate quite effectively Dean, and she can also sense the presence of supernatural creatures. Considering how powerful she is, her empathic range is almost… angelic.” 

Dean huffed a bit, and turned up the radio, affixing his eyes to the road ahead. He hoped for everyone’s sake that Cas was right.

~~~

Gabriel gently nudged her awake as they pulled into the diner parking lot. She yawned and stretched, following him out of the car, and into the diner. They were seated by a teenage girl who was trying way too hard to flirt with Sam, making Dean roll his eyes and his ‘girlfriend’ grin.

She looked up at him, signing Tell Sammy to stop being such an underage chick magnet. Gabriel laughed and relayed what she said to Sam, who blushed slightly.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re already taken then?” Sam said, chuckling.

She smiled and leaned into Gabriel, very taken, she signed, but I guess I’m too old for you? I could always get her number if you’d like? 

Gabriel nearly choked on his coffee, keeping it from spilling on her, but just barely. He finally managed to let Sam know what she had said. 

Sam laughed and ducked his head a bit. “No, I think I’m good.”

Dean ran his hands through his hair. “Can we get down to business now?” They all lost their smiles, Gabe digging into his waffles and Sam giving Dean a look. 

The girl leaned forward staring intently at Dean. 

I’m all ears boss. 

Dean gave her an odd look. 

She sighed, pointed at him, then at her ear.

Dean nodded. “Okay, we got one more day until we reach Hastings Nebraska. And all we know is that something is eating people’s skin off, leaving them…” 

He stopped as he saw the girls hands sign something, causing Castiel’s eyes to widen and Gabriel to almost spit out waffles. 

Dean glared. “Do I even want to know what the hell she just said?”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Leaving them naked and afraid!” He was shaking with laughter. 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, and he put his hand to his face, his shoulder’s starting to twitch from trying to hold back his laughter. 

Sam wondered if anyone would notice if he just quietly walked away from the crazy people he was obviously surrounded by.

Cas, ever the voice of reason, spoke up. “So we will be stopping in Cheyenne tonight? We should be getting back on the road soon if that is our intended target.” 

Everyone went back to finishing their meals, and Gabriel couldn’t help but notice Dean had finally mostly removed the stick out of his ass.

~~~

There were all around exhales of relief when they saw the Cheyenne City Limits sign. 

Shortly after a blinking vacancy sign and Gabriel shouted “Yes” so loud that everyone jumped and the small ginger beside him shook her fist in his face. He grabbed her fist and kissed her knuckles. 

“Just excited my little ginger-bread girl, I am so done with being in this car!” 

The Impala barely stopped and they were all piling out, groaning, stretching and dragging themselves towards the check in desk. 

Gabriel grabbed their key and bags in one hand and her hand in the other, almost wanting to pick her up to get to their room faster.

She sighed as they walked in, made her way to the bed and flopped backwards onto it. 

I am so done, you’re going to have to carry me to the shower. She winked at him. And I’ll probably need some serious help washing my back. 

She barely blinked and she was in his arms in the shower, hot water pouring down over their naked bodies. Gabriel grinned and pulled her into him, she tilted her face to his and their mouths and bodies crashed together, hot, fast and needy. Gabriel turned so her back was to the tile, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. 

He entered her in one deep thrust, feeling her nails dig into him as she gasped. He barely gave her time to adjust before practically fucking her through the tile in the shower, groaning her name and her moaning and whimpering in response. He felt her body begin to tense as she neared her climax, and practically growled as she came and he followed, his body shuddering into hers. The only sounds were their labored breathing, her head against his chest and his face in her neck.

It took him a moment to realize she was signing something against his back. 

No question this time, you totally killed me. 

He laughed softly and nuzzled her neck. “Good thing I know a cure for sudden death by sex.” 

She huffed and looked at him questioningly. 

“Bed and more sex. I am excellent at mouth to…” he let his words trail off and her eyes widened. 

You’re such a tease. 

“But don’t I always follow through for you lover?” he whispered into her ear, feeling her heart beat quicken and her body quiver. 

Smirking, she put her fingers to his lips and signed with her free hand. 

You damn well better.


End file.
